official_naruto_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rasetsu Uzumaki
Rasetsu Uzumaki(うずまき羅刹, Lit. "Devil Spiral") is an extraorindarily powerful ninja who through his hard work and countless acts of benevolence, has obtained the status of a legendary shinobi, having received praise and acknowledgement from his allies and enemies alike. He was born as the son of the union between Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju, preferring to use his mothers clan name rather than his fathers, and currently serves as the founder and leader of The Shorin, an assembly of powerful and highly skilled ninja whom have tailed beast abilities within them. Rasetsu is a person whom has obtained many different titles, and how he is viewed and accepted tends to differ immensely from person to person, but his single greatest and most infamous title by far is his status as The God of Chakra(チャクラの神, Chakura no Kami), a moniker he obtained due to the unprecidented level of depth and understanding that he has obtained regarding chakra, allowing him to quite literally perform miracles even by the standards of the most skilled and adept of other chakra manipulating specialists. Appearance Rasetsu is a youthful, regal, and rather extravagant individual whom can easily be characterized and recognised as the son of noble blood. His vibrant red hair which shine sfull of vitality and strength is the signature of his status as a descendant of the uzumaki clan, being easily shown as the spawn of Mito Uzumaki through this cosmetic aspect. He is a tall and rather over looming individual who's constant expression of stoic nobility gives him a naturally authoritary air about him which causes even others of noble blood to pause when they lay eyes upon him. Rasetsu's constant cold and calculative expression often causes others to immediately becomme beguiled and vexed without so much as exchanging a simple glance with him, holding an odd heaviness around his person, a mystique which surpasses that of both the presences of his father and mother alike, even in spite of their status. In terms of physical appearance, Rasetsu prefers to dress himself in a seemingly ceremonial, priest-like fashion which is most prominently accentuated by the extravagant head-dress which holds up the majority of his excessively long, wild, flowing and untamed red hair, being similar to his mother in this regard. Personality Rasetsu is easily the single most knowledgeable character in the series whom is currently alive. He has taken an enormous level of effort to study and decipher the history of the outstanding events and figures throughout the ninja world, and has subsequently obtained knowledge which surpasses that of any other, privy to facts and truths that startled Madara Uchiha upon hearing them from him, the latter of whom is shown repeatedly to be one of the most knowledgeable characters in the series. Though the true extent of the facts and knowledge that he has obtained has nowhere near been shown in its entirety, Rasetsu seems to know an extremely vast amount about the clans, such as Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki, their relationship to Rikudou Sennin and Kaguya Otsutsuki, including facts about the ancient world and its relation to the spirit realms such as Mount Myoboku. Due to his upbringing as well as the vast array of different, distinguished teachers and mentors he has learned forom throughout the course of his life, Rasetsu has obtained a level of peropeness and social etiquette which causes many to acknowledge him as nobility among men, his mere presence exhuding a degree of grace and proper etiquette which is as distinguished and well refined as the blood which courses through his veins itself. He is always shown to have an extremely calm and cool headed demeanor and it is extremely rare for him to ever lose his composure, capable of staying focused and proper even in the most dire and mentally taxing of situations. Due to his outside behaviour, it becomes increasingly difficult for those around him to ever be capable of reading into his mind and discern his true feelings, emotions, intentions, or thought process at any given time, something which is shown to make him an extremely deadly and powerful opponent in combat through this aspect alone. At a young age, it was shown that Rasetsu developed an extremely high regard and attachment to his fathers long time rival and infamous opposition, Madara Uchiha, quite strangely holding the latter in even higher regard than his own father. He actually viewed Hashirama as a fool and constantly put him down, or didn't take him seriously, instead looking up to Madara Uchiha, having adopted many of his mannerisms and behavior patterns rather than that of his own father, much to hashirama's chagrin. Still, Rasetsu saw worth in his father as a source of power in which he could learna multitude of different powers and techiques from, though he preferred to engage in training and technique learning from his uncle, Tobirama Senju rather than anything else, having all but mastered the latters techniques. Although he still holds a great deal of pride in the techniques that he has obtained through learning from his own father, it seems that Rasetsu prefers to use the jutsu and ninja arts of his uncle tobirama more than anything else, simply stating that it is a "method of tribute to a man of unsung aesthetics". Though powerful, Rasetsu is never one to underestimate his opponents or belittle them, and is profoundly modest in his own abilities, even when it is clear that his techniques are far above and beyond that of those of any given opponent he may be fighting against at certain times, often causing those facing him to believe he is mocking them. Relationships Enemies 'Kukai Hyuga: '''One of the two childhood friends which Rasetsu met during his time in the newly opened ninja academy of the hidden leaf village. Due to the cruelty of fate, Kukai has regressed to the point of becoming one of Rasetsu's single most powerful enemies, and one that Rasetsu ultimately wishes to overcome. Though many would agree that Rasetsu is the villain in this violent and dangerous relationship, Rasetsu is indifferent to such propsects. One of the numerous stepping stones which Rasetsu considers a "rival" in his own right, Kukai Hyuga is an extraordinarily advanced master of Taijutsu whom Rasetsu aims to surpass. Currently, Rasetsu's strength within aforementioned realm of combat is more than enough to challenge the hyuga prodigy, and vice versa. Conversely, Kukai seems to be the only individual whom Rasetsu seems to view on "equal terms" as him, in spite of the fact he has amassed a numerous array of other challengers and rivals whom dare to go against him and aim to defeat him. '''Haseo Uchiha: '''The second of the two childhood friends whom Rasetsu met during his first day at the ninja academy of the hidden leaf village. Similar to Kukai, Haseo has been seperated from Rasetsu in all possible regards to the point where they have developed an extremely bitter rivalry with one another, which Rasetsu would once again be viewed as the villain in. An opponent whom Rasetsu holds in the same league as Kukai, Haseo is an individual of extraordinary skill in kenjutsu, something which Rasetsu fully acknowledged. However, this opponent is but another stepping stone in Rasetsu's ultimate goal to reach the state of "primordial oneness" as he describes it. In spite of Haseo's status as a legendary ninja, Rasetsu doesn't quite hold him in the same vein as Kukai, though he still awaits the day where he can crush and completely overwhelm haseo with his supposedly superior power, jutsu, and ideaology as a ninja. History Rasetsu was born from the union of marriage between Mito Uzumaki of The Uzumaki Clan, and the proclaimed "God of Shinobi", Hashirama Senju, of The Senju Clan. Immediately after his birth, The Yang Portion of The Biju Kurama, The Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed within Rasetsu's body, taken directly from Mito's due to her weakening seal under the stress of holding a creature with that much power within her body, who's power was constantly attempting to break free and surge out into the outside world. With the workload on his body reduced to only half, Rasetsu was cristined a Jinchuriki of his generation. Rasetsu was raised under the teachings and guidance of his father, whom taught him the basics of ninja arts, jutsu, and general combat such as basic chakra manipulation, senjutsu, a multitude of various release techniques, and finally, the wood release kekkei genkai of The Senju Clan. His mother meanwhile educated him in the traditions of The Uzumaki Clan who's blood also coursed through his veins, allowing him to obtain extensive fuinjutsu knowledge and techniques within medical ninjutsu, also learning how to control the chakra of his Biju, Kurama. He also received training from his uncle Tobirama Senju, whom taught him his ingenius techniques such as Edo Tensei, The Hiraishin, amongst a multitude of other powerful jutsu and techniques. From his grandfather, Butsuma Senju, Rasetsu was trained in swordsmanship and some of the older of Senju ninja art forms which existed during Butsuma's Time. Equipment Skills Rasetsu standing as a legendary ninja and a highly influential being alone makes him one of the most noteworthy and mighty beings in the known world. It was shown that as Rasetsu aged, he only served to grow stronger and stronger, without showing any signs of slowing down or fatigue. Having being born the son of Hashirama Senju, a man regarded as "The God of Shinobi", Rasetsu hasn't failed to live up to his fathers legend, having amassed a great deal of wisdom, knowledge, and power within both the teachings The Senju and The Uzumaki clans. Having received extensive training from some of the most highly regarded figures in konoha and the ninja world in generals history, Rasetsu has simply become a force to be reckoned with, haivng obtained the jutsu and techniques used by his mother, Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, as well as a multitude of other powerful ninja's. Because of Rasetsu's mysticism, and having ascended to his "ultimate" state of existence, his previous Jinchuriki, Sage, and Curse Seal transformations are no longer capable of being accessed, instead, having been replaced by entirely new forms which far exceed the powers of all the previous ones. Still, having lost access to the initial forms, most believe this fact to impede Rasetsu's overall capability and power in combat, the truth is, that although he can no longer enter the forms, their effects and powers have become permanently synced within his body, essentially rendering his base form with all the benefits and powers of his forms active at all times, without him ever having to access or transform his body into any of those states in the first place, ane allowing him the ability to assume even stronger transformations when he desires. Unsurpassable Chakra Manipulation : "Chakra is chakra, and it does not discriminate. For a person whom knows and appreciates the ultimate truth of chakra in this universe, questions such as strength, knowledge, repertoire of techniques, social standing, and gene pool quality all become meaningless. For nobody, not you, not me, not even The Sage of The Six Path's himself can claim ownership of chakra itself. Kekkei Genkai come and go, new abilities are born and all new heights of power can be unlocked, but one thing remains the same before and after this universe; Chakra is supreme. All things in creation are reliant upon it. For one who can perceive what the truth in such a concept means, mundane questions such as where one comes from, who they are born to, or what bloodline abilities they may have at their disposal becomes completely null and void" -Rasetsu's enormous wisdom on "Chakra". The source of Rasetsu's title as "The God of Chakra". Stemming from his first few lectures and practical training sessions underneath his mother, Mito Uzumaki, Rasetsu developed an almost obsession-level interest in understanding and manipulating chakra itself, continually remaining interested in it and constantly propelling himself to be capable of surpassing his mother. As it currently stands, Rasetsu is the single most powerful manipulator of chakra and spiritual forces of energy in The Naruto Universe, far surpassing his father, mother, and other strong characters within this particular realm of strength. Taking up an interest in the ethereal, spiritual energy source known as chakra at a young age, manipulation of this power has become one of, if not the single most devastating aspects of his strength as an individual, having obtained a degree of knowledge, wisdom, and understanding which far surpasses even the most skilled and adept of chakra scholars in the world. With his unsurpassed ability to perceive and understand chakra on completely different levels than others, Rasetsu's chakra level and ability to manipulate it alone makes him one of the most powerful beings in the known world, having the ability to easily extend and replenish his chakra supplies through seemingly divine and miraculous methods, and even going as far so as to have his chakra regenerate faster than he can exhaust it. This allows him to perform extremely taxing and high level jutsu and ninja arts in repeated succession over long periods of time, without ever putting himself in danger of chakra exhaustion, and thanks to his profoundly deep understanding of the machinations and applications of chakra, there is no competition for him when it comes to this particular realm of combat. As mentioned above, even the most miraculous and outstanding of feats that may seem exceedingly godlike and supernatural to even the most attuned and powerful of other chakra manipulators, can easily be performed by Rasetsu, usually only through sheer force of will alone. He may perform complicated feats of chakra manifestation, condensation, compression, shape transformation and so on, by simply using the sheer willpower that he has obtained with his bond to the chakra which dwells within and around his body. A truly abject chakra manipulation is Rasetsu's to command, giving him the ability to quite effortlessly take control of the chakra in his surroundings with casual ease, including manipulating various enemy jutsu's which have been thrown at him, allowing him to, by simply willing it, change, weaken, break, re-shape, or even completely turn back an opponents jutsu on their bodies, as shown when Rasetsu effortlessly turned back Haseo Uchiha's great fireball technique back upon his own body, completely wrenching the control of his own jutsu from him, a skilled chakra manipulator in his own right. Towards the pinnacle of Rasetsu's chakra manipulation abilities exist a state of transcendent existance which can only be described as having ascended past the dimensions a human is bound to and having reached a state of "virtual omnipotence" as described by noneother than Madara Uchiha himself. The latter, after observing Rasetsu's extensive chakra manipulation capabilities, stated that he had long since surpassed his mother in this regard, somebody whom had previously convinced him that there could be no possible higher echelon that existed within the realm of the manipulation and shaping of chakra. With Rasetsu's terrifying and utterly garguantuan skill in the manipulation of Chakra, most aspects and key questions of combat such as parameters, limits, and chakra exhaustion become concepts which are words, and nothing more to Rasetsu. Rasetsu has risen to the point where he now professes to have merged with "the great flow" of chakra, literally becoming the one and the same with the mystical, metaphysical energy field, proclaiming that he has achieved a state of alignment with it that is such that he now rivals Kaguya-Hime herself in this regard. As such, trivial idea's, such as quantity of chakra no longer hold any real weight or significance to Rasetsu, due to the fact he has obtained a level of absolute domain over his own chakra. He can forcibly raise the limits of his chakra and replenish any energy that has been drained or expended in a split instance, to the point he may keep unleashing chakra with the same degree of impunity as the uchiha may keep their sharingan active. As all things in nature are reliant on Chakra, Rasetsu has shown the ability to quite easily bend the surroundings themselves to his whim, not simply on the level of breaking down and destroying incoming enemy attacks but to the degree of completely and utterly repurposing them to the point of giving them an entirely new manifestation. Kekkei genkai, particularly Dojutsu, are also concepts which no longer hold any weight to Rasetsu, as he can quite easily accomplish all the feats that the rinnegan or sharingan user is capable of without so much as a mere thought, as all things in this universe are but a mere manifestation of chakra itself. Enormous Strength As a benefit of having achieved a passive state of existence which renders his body, mind and spiritual prowess all at their maximum potentials and degree's of strength, at the cost of trading in the forms which would grant him said strength, Rasetsu is one of the single mightiest characters in the entire series by far. A truly godlike degree of physical strength is his to command, having achieved his mystic form, the physical strength boosts and power multipliers that he was granted in all of his Sage, Jinchuriki, and Curse mode transformations have been compiled upon one another and stacked so as to allow Rasetsu an immensely superhuman level of physical strength. Even without using his chakra to augment his physical power, Rasetsu's blows and exchanges are devastating enough for him to singlehandedly fight back the fully manifested, completed titanic form of Haseo Uchiha's Susanoo, and unleash blows powerful enough to stagger and crack the extremely dense armor of the behemoth. With the compiled strength of his preivous transformations in constant play, Rasetsu can casually perform feats that not even the most dedicated and devoted of taijutsu practitioners can muster, literally carrying mountains on his back. With such strength at his fingertips, Rasetsu can easily go toe to toe with some of the series' most powerful brutes and juggernauts in their own right, as shown when he effortlessly brought down the full empowered, lightning armor-clad Third Raikage. Although Kurama's chakra has left him, the former still witnessed a horrifying phantom visage of a demonic fox which manifested itself for a split second over the shoulder of Rasetsu's blow, hinting that Rasetsu's power may have eternally synced with Kurama, or rather, having reached a state where he has completely come into his own unique strength, making the power his own. Supreme Grandmaster of Taijutsu Rasetsu has achieved a degree of Taijutsu mastery that is such that he may now be considered a master of its teachings. Rasetsu's mastery over the movements of his body and techniques which are taught within martial arts in general are shown to be so great that he can easily hold his own against a grandmaster of unarmed combat such as Kukai Hyuga. His fighting capability has been demonstrated time and time again, capable of effortlessly taking on what can be considered armies of opponents at the same time and completely obliterating them without so much as utilizing his taijutsu skill alone. Within Taijutsu, Rasetsu has also obtained an impressive catalogue of techniques and abilities, some of which he has developed and created completely on his own, having received training from his father, uncle, and mother alike in the art of unarmed combat and martial arts. Even without the implementation of his utterly godlike chakra manipulation abilities, Rasetsu is shown to be an extremely powerful combatant and challenger. Due to Rasetsu's profoundly overwhelming ability in the manipulation of his own as well as all outside sources of chakra, Rasetsu rarely ever engages in the art of unarmed combat, however, he is more the capable of holding his own against supposedly "legendary" grandmasters, as shown when he voluntarily forwent his chakra manipulation, and engaged both Kukai Hyuga and Haseo Uchiha at the same time in strictly physical exchanges, the latter of the two being respective grandmasters of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu alike, and both of whom were utterly fodderized with casual ease by Rasetsu in the realm of close range melee combat. It is extremely rare for Rasetsu to ever engage in unarmed combat, as mentioned above. Medical Ninjutsu Having studied immensely under his mother, Mito Uzumaki, a legend of Medical ninjutsu and ninja techniques which revolve around it means that Rasetsu has also obtained an extreme understanding and skill within the ability to perform healing and numerous other "buffing" techniques. Naturally, being the son of its creator, Rasetsu has the ability to quite easily perform The Byakugou Technique as well as the numerous chakra storage and conservation techniques which revolve around, having even created a vast array of his own unique sub type jutsu which correspond to the seal. Not many people know it, but Rasetsu does indeed wield the Byakugou Seal and any of its jutsu, howevver, due to his extensive mastery over chakra, he does not ever allow the diamond-shaped marking to appear at the center of his forehead, unlike his mother and other users of the technique such as his student, Tsunade Senju. Through this seal as well as a vast array of others as well as medical ninjutsu, Rasetsu has obtained the ability to directly capitalize upon his uzumaki physiology and increase his vitality all the more, to the point where his resilience has reached a point where his own mother had regarded it to be in a class which surpassed even the likes of The Uzumaki Themselves. Various extremely highly advanced medical ninjutsu are at Rasetsu's disposal, one of the most prominent being the instantaneous, and extremely high speed regeneration ability which is granted by The Byakugou seal which Rasetsu is capable of activating at any given time. Transformation Creation Though the powers of Rasetsu's Yang half of Kurama's Chakra have long since left him, as well as the strength multipliers he would have obtained from his removed Curse Seal transformations and Sage modes alike, as mentioned above, it no longer matters due to the fact that he has achieved a state of mystic existence whereby the powers and multipliers of all his forms are constantly in play without him ever having to assume any of those forms. However, as of more recent chapters, it has been shown that the sheer transcendance of oneself that Rasetsu has amassed has made all his previous powers and transformations his own, literally seperating them from their original power sources and being developed into a unique and completely native existence unseen in any other. This may be indicative of the fact that, during his fight with Haseo, an enormous demonic guise of a fox face appeared over Rasetsu, formulated out of his intense chakra. All the physical aspects of Rasetsu's powers have been removed, though due to his enormous understanding of chakra, he hasretained their effects in their primordial forms, now capable of generating similar, and far superior effects and powers out of chakra itself. This seemingly divine, unsurpassed act of chakra creation, molding, shaping, and transformation is defined as Rasetsu's completely unique Transformation Creation technique. The the form which is generated by this technique has no real name or title, the sheer power difference is utterly astounding. Rasetsu already has the composite strengths of a fully matured and realized, transformed Jinchuriki, Curse Seal User, and Sage Mode wielder, all of which are stacked together in his base form, but this state takes his power and makes it soar to the point where anything previous appears dull and unimpressive by comparison. In terms of physical appearance, the form seems to be a combination of all the previous sage states, curse modes, and jinchuriki modes which have been displayed throughout the course of the series thus far, his body generating seemingly organic "clothing" constructs out of solidified red and gold chakra. Rasetsu himself is shown to take on an appearance which is greatly similar to both that of Kaguya-Hime and Hagoromo Otsutsuki at the same time, the blazing chakra around him forming a bubbling and constantly burning intense, fox-like cloak with a total of ten tails, highly similar to that of Naruto Uzumaki's Biju Mode Transformations, but Rasetsu's body itself having take on a state similar to that of Obito Uchiha's ten tails jinchuriki transformation. A pair of bangs form horns upon his head, while a pair of tall, fox-like ears are formed out of the chakra cloak which is surrounding his body. All of this is a testament to Rasetsu's sheer mastery over chakra, having the ability to generate perfect replications of legitimate forms and even bring them together simply by tapping into and using his infinite chakra in such a complicated method of application. Sage Mode Jinchuriki Forms Biju God Mode Quotes *"Many in this world are obsessed with returning to their states of primordial existence. It is only natural. All ninja in this world are bound by the desire to become the next Rikudou Sennin. I myself would be lying if i said that i haven't at least considered the idea. But to this i ask; why stop there?. There are so many others, so many different beings who were on the same level, if not, completely above and beyond Hagoromo. To me, it is much more exciting to aspire towards not only standing equal to, but completely surpassing Kaguya-Hime, even The Shinju itself... these prospects, my fellow shinobi, are but an infinitely small fraction of the feats and extraordinary acts which you shall witness me achieve before long, i assure you that". '' *''"I will obtain the way of The True Sage. To abandon the meaningless aspects of power, to leave behind the worthless, trivial ideals and practices which come with leading the life of a shinobi, even if i must abandon the way of the ninja as a whole. The way of The Sage is the ancestor of all ninja, it is the very foundation, the true form of combat in this world. In order to mastery oneself, one must also connect to their roots... i will return to the world where combat stood at its most heated. The way of The Sage is the domain in which i truly belong".'' Trivia *The name of Rasetsu is directly taken inspiration from the demonic and wicked creature named "Rakshasa" which appears throughout sanskrit lore, being directly translated into Japanese from Sanskrit itself. The Rakshasa is described as being a malevolent blood thirsty monster which feeds on the flood and flesh on humans, and is said to have a strong relationship to The Asura, which is also a blackhearted creature of might, hence Rasetsu's epithet. *Rasetsu has no official themesong, as the author believes there is truly no theme capable of conveying what Rasetsu is through music and lyrics, at least, as of yet. In the off chance that a theme song is selected for Rasetsu, it will most likely be an instrumental arrangement, rather than having any lyrics or words that may reflect him as a character. Category:Character Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Jonin